Six years later
by Forbezie
Summary: This story is continued from 'What happened next' It's been six years and Enid is out of prison...
1. Chapter 1

Lily is now 13, Sammy is now 9, Alwin is 25 and Enid is now out of jail...

Lily woke up at 7.05 she walked down stairs and greeted her family. Alwin and Sammy were family although Alwin had moved out Sammy is still living with William and Julia. William and Julia had adopted Alwin and Sammy about a month after Darcy's death. They are sad to see Alwin moving out. Lily is the saddest to see Alwin leave because they still have their sibling bond even now. Sammy can remember some memories of Enid and Darcy but not many. All he can remember is the yelling and Alwin trying to protect him. Sammy does look at William and Julia as mum and dad. Alwin is happy that he has that bond, mainly because he grew up without a dad figure. Sammy goes to a local boy's school and Lily goes to a girl's school. Lily and Sammy had to go to school today. It was the last day for the school year. Then they had a holiday. Sammy was really looking forward to it but Lily wasn't that bothered it was just school to her.

For William and Julia they had been working on a recent case. They had just caught the suspect so it was all quiet. Julia and William were at the morgue when it was time to leave. Alwin had offered to pick Sammy and Lily up from school as he had the day off work.

* * *

When they got home Alwin was in the living room watching Lily and Sammy in the back garden. "They're in the back garden. They were wondering when you were getting home." Alwin said as they walked in. Julia laughed and said. "Yeah thanks. Hello to you too." Alwin smiled and said. "Hi, sorry should have started with that..." He stood up and went into the back garden to join Lily and Sammy.

About an hour later they were sat at the table eating their tea and Julia asked Sammy and Lily. "You twos, how were your days?" Lily let Sammy answer first because his day was good. "It was brilliant! The teacher actually referred to me by Sammy and not by my second name!" Julia rolled her eyes and said. "Doesn't take a lot to please you does it?" Sammy shook his head smiling. "And yours?" Lily left the table and collected the plates and started washing up as she said. "It was alright. But the best part was coming home." William said. "That's always your answer..." Lily stopped washing up and came back to the table and sat before she said. "That's because it's always my opinion."

The next day it was a Saturday, they went for a walk in the park. They walked along Lake Ontario. It was a nice summer day; they sat on a bench and watched Alwin, Lily and Sammy run after each other. "Alwin always acts like a child with those two doesn't he?" Julia asked. "Yes he does." Julia smiled and rested her head on William shoulder. "I don't think that's such a bad thing mind." William said, Julia turned her head to him without removing it from his shoulder and said. "How so?" William smiled and said. "Lily and Sammy admire him for it. "Hmm... I guess they do." Julia said smiling.

Sunday was quiet nothing really happened, however Monday Julia and William were in the morgue looking at poisons when there was a knock at the door. Julia thought it was a bit odd if it was a constable they usually just walk in. William and Julia went to the door together. When they opened it they were greeted by Enid smiling at them...

**TBC...**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

When they were greeted by Enid, Julia went to shut the door but Enid stopped her. Julia turned to William for some help. William nodded and stood in front of the door way and forced the door shut. Julia and William went to sit back down. Then Enid opened the door and walked in.

"Please just talk to me!" Enid pleaded with them. William turned to her and Julia did the same... "Why? Why should we listen to you?" William asked. "After what you did!" Julia added. "I never wanted to I was quite happy to let you live your lives! After all it was your life, not mine." Julia looked shocked and stood up and said. "Why did you then?" Enid sat down almost crying. "It was Darcy's idea! Although when he found out that it was you two were the people Darcy and I were talking about, he was surprised and so was I. I was shocked you left him for a job." Julia sat back down. "Why do what you did to Sammy what did he do?" Enid looked shocked and said. "What about him. We never done anything to Sammy and actually his name is Sam. Only Alwin called him that..." William turned to Enid and said. "Everyone calls him Sammy now..." Enid turned to Julia then to William. "How would you two know?" Julia turned to Enid and said. "As you went to jail me and William adopted Alwin and Sammy." Enid wasn't surprised. "Alwin always liked William I'm not shocked. When did Alwin move out?" "About a week ago..." William replied. "Enid, why did you start ignoring Alwin? He's such a nice lad." Julia asked. Enid turned to Julia once again and said. "I never ignored him he was my world until..." "Until?" William asked. "Until Darcy blamed him for something he didn't do. I wish I realised sooner but it wasn't until I thought about it." Enid turned away. "Enid, we don't understand. Why did Darcy want to kidnap Lily and if you didn't like the idea why go along with it?" Enid turned to face the two people in front of her and said. "I don't know I know it was the wrong thing to do. But I wanted to come and say sorry for what I done. What me and Darcy done." William nodded and so did Julia. "Sorry don't mean to change the subject but Darcy ran. Do you know what happened to him?" William nodded and said. "Enid... Darcy has past... He died about a month after Lily was returned..." When Enid heard that she passed out and fell to the floor with a thud...

**TBC... **

**Please review**

**(I Know this chapter is short but I'll made it up in the next one.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Enid had collapsed at the news of her husband's death. William and Julia glared at her in shock. Julia shook herself out of staring first. She stood up and went to get a damp cloth. "Prop her up she looks uncomfortable..." Julia said to William. William picked Enid up and sat her up on a chair. Julia put the damp cloth on her head to reduce the chance of concussion. "William it's getting late, we have to get back to Lily." William nodded and looked at Enid. "Yes let's go we'll the door open for her to leave when she comes round." William suggested. Julia nodded and said. "Then let's go William. Alwin can't look after them all the time." William and turned to leave Julia followed.

At home Julia and William had only just got in, it was 8.10. Alwin turned to them and hugged Julia. He smiled at William. "You're late tonight aren't you?" Alwin asked. Julia smiled shyly and said. "Yes. We had a bit of work to do." Alwin nodded understanding. William looked at Julia and she nodded. Alwin noticed there strange behaviour but ignored it. "I'd best be off I have work in the morning." Julia and William nodded. "Good night Alwin." Julia said. "See you tomorrow?" William asked. "Yes I'll come round after work. Good night." Alwin left still confused about their odd behaviour.

William and Julia went to say good night to Sammy and then to Lily. They had their tea, and then went to bed themselves. "Julia, we did leave the morgue door open didn't we?" William asked. Julia nodded, she kissed William and said. "William, yes I think we left it open." She kissed him again and said. "Good night William." "Good night Julia." Replied William and kissed her back.

* * *

Back at the Morgue Enid was coming around. She shook her head and brought her hand to her head. Her head hurt and the cloth had dried. She stood up and caught her balance. She walked into the back and got a glass of water. It took her a while to realise no one was there. She looked around, no one. She had a confused look on her face. _Where is everyone? Why am I here? _She thought. She couldn't even remember why she was there her head hurt too much to think. "Hello, anyone here?" She called out. She accepted the fact she was alone. She looked out the window and saw it was dark out.

She tried the door which was closed. She walked back into the office. She looked around and tried to find a spare key there was no luck. She took out an old blanket and wrapped it around her. She got another glass of water and tried to sleep. Again, no luck, she didn't know what to do. She just sat there she looked at the clock. "Ten past three in the morning... Long time till morning..." She mumbled to herself. After about an hour she drifted off to sleep.

In the morning she was woken by a scream. She immediately fell off her chair. "Enid! What are you doing here?" Julia shouted as shocked as Enid was. Enid looked scared and shocked at the same time. "Doctor?" Julia looked shocked but till she carried on. "Doctor, when I got up to leave the door was locked." Julia was still in shock. She sat down and said. "Ah yes me and William meant to leave it open..." Enid looked to the floor and said. "You don't know where I will be able to find somewhere to stay for a while a hostel or something." Julia nodded and said. "There's a hostel down the road. WYC I believe it's called." Enid nodded and turned to leave. "Is it alright if I can see Alwin and Sam?" She asked. "Please it's been six years please Julia. I never hurt them, I swear it! Darcy and I loved them both!" Julia sighed and said. "I don't know whether Alwin would want to, and Sammy has grew up as me as his mum." Enid looked disbelieved but accepted the fact they grew up. "Of course that is very true. I'll just go now if you don't mind." She said. "Why should I anyway" Julia whispered. Thankfully Enid didn't hear.

Julia left the morgue and went to William's office. She walked in and William was happy to see her. At that moment Enid walked in and both William and Julia sighed.

**TBC...**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

"Enid..?" William said turning to her. "Hello, I wanted to ask if I could just say goodbye to Alwin... Julia wasn't certain whether that would be alright..." Julia looked up. "Yeah, with Alwin not William. I wasn't sure whether Alwin would want to after all..." William nodded. "It's up to Alwin not us." Enid nodded. "Can you ask him and let me know please? I'm staying at the WYC." William nodded at the same time as Julia.

"That was... Unexpected." William said. Julia laughed. "Not if you were in the morgue this morning. We didn't leave the door open. She was in there I wasn't expecting that." William looked shocked. "We left it open didn't we?" "Apparently not. Never mind about that what about Alwin. I'm not letting her near Lily again." William agreed. "No were not." "But we have to give him the choice to see her again." Julia sighed. "Yeah we do.." William agreed.

When they got home Alwin was in the lounge and Lily was with Sammy out in the back yard again. William and Julia were glad they weren't in there. "Alwin, can we talk a minute please?" Julia asked Alwin nodded gesturing them to sit down. "Enid is out of prison Alwin..." William started to speak when Julia took over. "... She wants to see you. That is if you want to. No one is forcing you do." William nodded. "But we don't want her anywhere near Lily because of what happened." Alwin understood. "Do you know where she is staying?" Julia nodded and said. "She said something about the boarding house down the road. WYC it's called." Alwin thanked them and left the house.

At the boarding house Enid was in her room looking out the window. Alwin was round the corner, he was hesitating whether or not to go see her. _'I know she's my mother but what she did was unacceptable she cannot do it again do I really want to see her?' _He kept thinking that, that was the only thought going through his head.

He went into the building, he knocked on his mothers door. "Alwin you came. Thank you. Come in and sit." Alwin was hesitance. He finally went in. "Hello En- Mother." Enid looked shocked at what he said. "Really is it that hard to talk to me." Alwin looked away. "It's not hard as such... I haven't seen you in six years mother. I've been living with William and Julia for those six years. You kidnapped their daughter for crying out loud." Enid couldn't speak to make up for her actions. She knew what she done couldn't be undone and Alwin cared for these people. "Mother this took a lot of courage for me to come here today. I didn't want to bring Sammy because he looks at Julia as his mum." Alwin headed for the door and said. "I've said good bye mum. I think you should just leave us alone now... Especially Lily." Enid nodded and looked to the floor. "Good bye Alwin." Alwin closed the door behind him.

As Alwin was walking out the boarding house he had tears in his eyes. It really was harder than he thought it would. He got into his flat and he was really tired. The next day after work he went to William and Julia's house. "How'd it go yesterday?" Julia asked Alwin nodded. "It went fine I told her to leave us alone she agreed. I just didn't think it would be as hard as it was." Julia and William shared a look. "You told her never to talk to again?" Alwin looked at them "No I just said my goodbyes and so did she, hopefully that's the end of it." Julia and William smiled at Alwin. Alwin went and joined Lily and Sammy.

Do you think it is the end of it William?" William looked at Julia. He walked over to her. "Yes I think it is now." Julia hugged William. William kissed Julia. "I hope it's the end of it William." "So do I..."

**Please review**


End file.
